


Nothing More Beautiful

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [5]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Basically wholesome morning interactions with trevor and sypha and alucard too, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, Multi, October challenge, Wholesome Goosing, actually can i call it wholesome with a solid butt pinch?, that's why he wakes up so early each morning, trevor has never loved morning more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: They are supposed to be completing some of their work and chores before the sun comes out, but sometimes it's nice just to indulge in your partners. Sypha started it anyway.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: October Prompts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	Nothing More Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Canon compliant with a lot of flirting  
> Additional prompt from [Castlevania Creatives List](https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/post/630387855154446336/kamek-the-castlevania-creatives-discord-server): Sunrise
> 
> _Nothing is more beautiful than the loveliness of the woods before sunrise. - George Washington Carver_  
> 

Trevor did not enjoy being wet at the asscrack of dawn. He especially did not enjoy it if he was drenched in cold water from a sleepy mage rather than soaking in a warm bath. Potentially with a pretty dhampir at his side.

Yet here he was, head and shoulders taking the brunt of the icy-cold droplets which assaulted him from above.

“Sypha,” he called, holding his arms out on either side.

Sypha came stumbling towards him, yawning. “What. What Trevor-?” She stopped about ten feet away from him, blinking. For several long moments she only looked at him, eyes wide, until she finally burst into laughter. “W-whoops.”

“Sypha,” Trevor growled. “It’s too early to be freezing.”

“It's too early to be awake,” Sypha countered.

Trevor shook off his arms best as he was able. Even though he had his sleeves rolled up to more easily chop and carry wood, the rest of his shirt had still caught the water and was slowly chilling him. With a sigh, Trevor stripped it off.

“Ooh, here, let me help you.” Sypha sidled up to him, grabbed the shirt and swiftly folded it so the drier parts were on the outside.

She then proceeded to rub it on Trevor’s skin. Ostensibly, it was to dry Trevor off, but she sure spent a lot of time around his pecs and dipping down just past his abdomen for it to be innocent. It was when she reached around behind him to reach his shoulder blades, arms on either side and herself pressed to his chest, that Trevor spoke up.

“Having fun, are you?”

“Always. If I have to be up before the birds, the least you can do is provide me with entertainment.” Mischief was obvious in the curve of Sypha’s lips.

“I’m not the one who suggested you get up at this time. That was all Fang’s idea.” But he was smiling back at her.

“You cannot blame this on him. I happen to know you are also early to rise in the morning.”

Which was true, since it had been drilled into him as a child and came back with a vengeance now that they were all settled together. Still, he couldn’t let a good innuendo go unspoken. “I certainly am,” he purred. “And the only reason you know that is Alucard is always getting first dibs.”

Sypha pouted. “Well, maybe if the sun was more reasonable…”

“Besides,” Trevor said, “I know better than Alucard does not to wake you early, because this is exactly the sort of thing you did on the road.”

“I did not!”

“You definitely did, which is why I learned not to wake you.”

“I think I would remember something like _this_ happening on our little adventure.” She punctuated her statement with a swift pinch to Trevor’s behind.

As quick as she teased him though, she was unwinding from him and dancing out of range, far from retaliation once Trevor's yelp was done. She giggled behind her hand and began to walk away.

“W- At least give me my shirt back,” Trevor exclaimed.

“It’s still wet. And surely you don’t need it for just chopping wood.” She sounded so reasonable, it was astonishing the way her hip sway and the single eye peeking back at him over her shoulder gave her away with such skill.

Trevor swallowed, but started to follow behind her. “Then dry it for me.”

“Use my magic for laundry?”

“Your magic made it wet in the first place! What were you even aiming for?”

“Exactly where it needed to go!” Sypha sped up, so Trevor sped up after her, grinning wider.

“Which was where? All over the nice dry wood for our fires?”

“Maybe if you hadn’t been standing in the way-”

“Last I checked, the gardens were at the other corner of the manor-” Trevor’s heart flipped at Sypha’s false outrage, barely concealing her laughter. They were nearly running around the manor at that point.

“I was doing a perfectly controlled wide spread-!”

“-And needed watering, not ice dropped on them.”

Sypha turned around, tossing the shirt straight at Trevor’s face. He accepted it back with grace, and absolutely no sputtering. It did bring him to a halt though.

“Well, then perhaps we should trade tasks, if you’d rather walk about watering the garden.” Sypha stood with her arms crossed and joy sparkling in her eyes.

Trevor inspected his shirt. It was slightly drier than before, thanks to the gust of wind that had plastered it to him with such accuracy. “What, and have you trying to split the wood with bolts of lightning?”

Sypha put a finger to her chin.

“No.”

“It would be more effective than fire-”

Trevor closed the distance between them, grabbing her around the waist and relishing in her shrieked laughter as he lifted her from the ground.

“Stop! Ugh, your shirt is damp.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Still, he set her back down. “Maybe we should take a break. To prevent further magical accidents.”

Sypha humphed. “You just want to wait for your shirt to dry. But fine. I will if I get to cuddle with this.”

She placed a hand on his chest, giving him a saucy wink as she traced down his muscles. Trevor was always shocked with just how Sypha managed to get him to blush, even after months of knowing each other. He cleared his throat.

“Sure.” A perfect response. Good job Trevor.

Sypha just softened--a little--and tugged at one of his hands. “Let’s go sit.”

“Yeah. Yeah, erm, what about the higher tower, there?” He pointed to a structure that was more or less finished on one of the sides of the manor, facing east. “It doesn’t have a roof yet.”

“Perfect.” 

So they scampered up the completed stairways of the manor and jumped a couple areas of construction, settling down next to each other.

With Sypha sitting by his side, snuggled up against his bare skin, Trevor found he wasn't cold at all. They sat like that for several minutes, listening to the rustling of trees and birdsong as animals woke, smelling the fresh pine and clean stone around them, and watching as the sky behind the far mountains changed from lavender to a blushing pink, and then to a peachy-yellow as the sun peaked out.

Sypha made a small sigh. Trevor smiled and looked down to make some sappy comment he knew she’d tease him for, but her eyes were closed. Unbelievable.

“Trevor? Sypha?”

Trevor looked over his shoulder, placing a finger to his lips. Alucard shook his head, bun already losing some strands to brush his neck.

“She should be awake,” he protested, but was noticeably whispering.

“It’s just a little break,” Trevor said, just as quiet. “We’ve got time.”

Humming--in agreement or disapproval or both Trevor couldn’t tell, Alucard had retained that skill--Alucard came to sit down on Trevor's other side. For a few more minutes, it was calm again. The sun continued to rise, bringing fine pinks and oranges to the sky. Alucard broke the silence.

“I see you decided on a change of wardrobe.” Trevor grunted. “It’s a vast improvement.”

“Shut up. Sypha doused my shirt.”

“I shall have to thank her then,” Alucard said, snuggling up against Trevor until he was forced to wrap his other arm around him.

“You’re welcome,” Sypha muttered.

“You’re awake,” Trevor accused. Alucard snickered. Sypha patted one of Trevor’s pecs, the one her head practically rested on.

“I agree.” Alucard patted Trevor’s other pec.

Trevor tried to scowl, but he was feeling awfully warm in his face and his heart. Fuck it.

“I think… Sunrise in the woods…” Trevor swallowed, squeezing each of his partners in his arms. “There’s nothing more beautiful.”

Sypha snorted, still sounding sleepy. “How poetic,” Alucard said. But they both squeezed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice! Love me some solid flirting with the trio. (*´o`*)～♡ Gave Trevor and Sypha most of the spotlight, cause I need some Trepha on my account too. And they have such a cute dynamic.  
> Also, anyone else surprised to learn Sypha is not an earlier riser? S3 was full of surprises, haha.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed my little foray into a fluffy trio moment fixing up the manor and the land around it. Though really, all they did was play around. ^^; Haha. I'd say they deserve it anyway.
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!


End file.
